


A Silver Lining

by DefiFox



Series: LEC and LCS - A Short Mess [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angry Mihael, Apologies, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Being a werewolves boyfriend isn't always easy, but it's worth it for Mihael.





	A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put some of my shorter works together in a series, so I might start adding some really short ones here as well.  
Anyway, I tried something new with the Werewolves AU, it was pretty fun to write. Enjoy reading!

Being a werewolves boyfriend wasn’t easy. It was the path that Mihael had chosen, knowing everything he’d have to deal with. He’d known beforehand that full moons would be spent waking and holding Luka down, instead of sleeping blissfully unaware of his lane partner’s situation. His room smelt like raw meat every month and he’d have to explain scratches and occasionally small gashes on his arms to his teammates frequently enough, but he didn’t really mind. The pros heavily outweighed the cons for him, as now he got to be with Luka, who he’d admired ever since he first joined the league. 

Besides, there were some upsides as well. Like right now, when he got pissed off at Luka, he’d just put on his silver necklace and the other would think twice before trying to approach him.  
Contrary to popular belief, silver is not the only thing that can kill a werewolf, as its human form is just as vulnerable as an ordinary person. However it is a great way to keep a werewolf at a safe distance, even in human form, as only being in the presence of the shiny metal can seriously hurt and weaken a werewolf. 

Luka was standing on the opposite side of the room, looking at Mihael with pleading eyes.  
‘C’mon babe, I was just joking around! You know I didn’t mean what I said, right?’

Mihael narrowed his eyes. He knew he couldn’t be mad at Luka for long, but he also realized that if he pushed through now, Luka might show him some more respect in future situations.  
‘Well, that didn’t make it hurt any less.’ 

‘I-‘, Luka started to say, but Mihael cut him off.  
‘No, I’m not done. Honestly I don’t give a shit if you joke about me looking tired, but to do it after I just spent an entire fucking night watching over you, making the staff think bad things about me? Now that’s just straight up disrespectful. I said I’d help you and I stand behind that, but the least you can do is show some gratitude for it, or this necklace isn’t coming off the next couple of days.’ 

It wasn’t often that Mihael exploded. In fact, in all of his time at G2 this was the first time it happened, and it had Luka in a stunned silence. He hadn’t really meant to let himself go this far, but judging by Luka’s reaction, this might’ve been the best way to approach it. As the silence stretched on, Mihael put his previously crossed arms down, showing the tiniest sign of mercy. 

When Luka spoke again the regret was obvious in his voice. He was looking down, still standing awkwardly by the door.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘I really messed up. I didn’t mean it that way, I wasn’t thinking when I said it. I just….’ his voiced trailed off and he spread his arms, looking for forgiveness.

Mihael felt the anger slowly start to ebb away, even snickering a bit internally at how bad his boyfriend was at apologies.  
‘Well, fine. Just, the next time full moon comes around and I spend way too much money and time on finding “the right” raw meat for you so I can hold you down and prevent you from using me as a chewing toy, remember that I am not obligated to do that and you should be grateful that I am.’

Luka nodded frantically and Mihael made a mental note to use his deodorant to get rid of the meat smell this time. Last time it had cost him an entire can and two days of airing the room, and he was not sacrificing his can again. Besides, he loved Luka’s smell.  
He smelt it now, through the scent of his own deodorant, the meat-scented room and the fresh air blowing through the window. It was nice and refreshing, and now he noticed he really longed for that smell to be close again. 

Slowly, almost ceremonially, Mihael took off the silver necklace that his father had given to him and put it safely away in a wooden box.  
When he returned his attention to Luka, he saw the wanting in his eyes, and soon he felt it too. Even after only three hours of not talking, smiling or touching each other in one way or the other, Mihael found he’d missed Luka so much.

Feeling the last bit of his anger ebb away, Mihael sat down on the bed and invited Luka to join him.  
Luka was sitting next so quick that Mihael wondered if a little bit of that inhuman speed stayed with him in his human form. It was something he’d noticed many times before, in all of Luka’s little gestures and movements.

The thought was quickly cast away however, by the tight hug that Luka pulled him into.  
Warmth surrounded Mihael from all sides and he let out a breath of relief at the familiar feeling of Luka’s arms around him. A warm smile spread on his face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of belonging. 

‘I love your hugs.’  
Luka looked up at him, and it struck Mihael how amazing his boyfriend was like this. He smiled.  
‘And I love hugging you’, Luka said with a sweet voice. One of his hands roamed up, softly petting Mihael’s brown hair.  
‘Your hair is too soft. It makes me want to pet it,’ he softly pet Mihael’s hair again and Mihael smiled, because he knew where this was going, ‘hold it,’ and Luka softly took some hair between his fingers, ‘and pull it.’ He softly tugged at the hairs in his hand with a blissful look on his face, remembering all the things they’d done together.

Mihael lay down with Luka, and they talked like they always did and giggled about the dumbest things. An evening turned into a night, and the night turned into a new day. Days became weeks and weeks became months, and everything between them only kept going better and better.

Some nights Mihael spent watching over Luka as his primordial instincts took over, and Luka would forever remember the night he accidentally gave Mihael a scar. He was ashamed and mad at himself for days on end at absolutely spoiled Mihael to try to make it up to him, and Mihael accepted his faith after insisting multiple times that it was fine.  
It wasn’t always easy to be a werewolves boyfriend, and it came with its pros and some abnormal cons. But even after all those waking nights and tired days, he still wouldn’t have it any other way. This was what it was meant to be like, him and Luka weathering the storm, together.


End file.
